la carta
by Neleb
Summary: Despues de la llamada de Jazz,¿que puede pensar Danny?, ¿sera que todo esto es parte de su destino? entren y averiguenlo....
1. La carta

Hola, este es mi primer fic aquí, espero que les guste mucho y que me dejen un review

La Carta

_En el silencio de mi alma aun puedo sentirte, puedo escuchar tus calidas palabras, el tierno adiós que me diste.¿dime porqué tenias que irte¿Que tanto te hacia falta en este lugar para haberme abandonado?, eras mi amigo, el consuelo que este mundo me había dado. Por más que lo pienso, no entiendo porque te fuiste…_

Me detengo a mitad de la carta con los ojos algo húmedos,¿Cómo era posible que se haya sentido así por tanto tiempo y nunca me lo haya dicho?

¿Acaso el jamás entenderla fue mi error?

:-Danny,¿te sientes bien?

:-…

:-¿Danny?

:-no te preocupes Valerie, estoy bien

:-pero si estas llorando…

Lentamente posa su mano en mi rostro intentando secar las lagrimas que transitaban por el, y mientras lo hacia yo no podía dejar de pensar las miles de veces que Sam hizo lo mismo por mí, después de una caída, cuando me derrotaba un fantasma o simplemente por problemas que yo no podía soportar.

Sam, la niña de mi vida, el pilar de mis emociones, mi mejor amiga. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé como pude haberla olvidado por tanto tiempo.

El tiempo pasa rápido, pero aun así no me explico donde escondí lo 18 años de amistad que tuve con ella.

:-¿de donde es la carta?

La pregunta de mi Valerie era precisamente la que yo quería a toda costa evitar, Valerie no es tonta y yo tiendo a decir todo con los ojos.

:-¿te la mando "ella"?

:-no, me la mando mi hermana. "Ella", como la llamaste, esta viviendo en Londres ahora y dudo mucho que se acuerde de mí.

:-pues es mejora así¿no lo crees?

¿Qué si lo creo?, pues ahora no lo sé, solo siento que todos estos años, desde que le dije adiós en ese avión, no existieran. Es como si volviera a tener 18 años y tuviera frente mí a Sam y no a Valerie. Sé que fue mi culpa. En el fondo sabia todo lo que ella sentía por mi, pero tuve miedo de equivocarme así que yo tampoco le dije lo que sentía por ella. Sin embargo le prometí que regresaría.

Fue un error y lo estoy pagando.

Siento como Valerie se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la cocina, para ella el tema de Sam a concluido.

:-¿y que te dice Jazz en su carta?

:-nada en especial…

Puedo vislumbrar en el semblante de Valerie mucha tristeza. ¿Cómo es posible que siempre termine hiriendo a las personas que me quieren?

:-discúlpame, voy a tomar algo de aire fresco.

Desde el balcón de mi casa hay una gran vista, prácticamente se ve toda la ciudad, sin embargo quiero ir más allá. Me cercioro de que nadie me vea. Valerie aún no sabe nada de mis poderes, pero sé que tarde o temprano se terminara enterando. De todos modos ahora es mi esposa.

Cuando siento que he volado lo suficiente, aterrizo lo más delicadamente que puedo en un hermoso parque.

Deseo más que nada terminar de leer la carta

_Pasé días y noches pensando en ti, hasta que me entere que te habías casado con Valerie. Te esperé, todos en Amity Park fueron testigos. Nunca entenderé porque no volviste, porque decidiste quedarte en Europa después de tu beca o el porque me olvidaste y te casaste con Valerie. _

_Esta carta te llegará de manos de Jazz, le pedí de favor que te la diera cuando me haya marchado a Londres. _

_Ahora puedo decirte con certeza que te amo lo suficiente como para dejarte ser feliz con la persona que tú elegiste. Se feliz Danny Fenton._

_Atentamente _

_Samantha Manson _

Al terminar de leer la carta me doy cuenta de lo irreal que parece todo esto. Ni si quiera yo puedo precisar porque, ni como, ni cuando deje de pensar en Sam y empecé a fijarme más en Valerie. Ahora me doy cuenta que ya es muy tarde, que nada de lo que pueda hacer o decir cambiaran las cosas. Nadie me presiono para que me casara con Valerie y nadie me obligo a olvidar a Sam.

Mi corazón me pide que deje todo y vaya a Londres en busca de mi verdadero amor, al cual perdí por razones que aun no llego a comprender.

Pero sé que no lo haré, pese a todo yo quiero a Valerie y de ningún modo le haría daño.

Si, es cierto, yo no amo a Valerie y creo que nunca llegare a amarla como ame a Sam, pero ya tome mi decisión y al parecer Sam también tomó la suya.


	2. Una llamada inesperada

Gracias por el apoyo (me encantaron los reviews). Una amiga me convenció de que lo continúe, así que ahí les dejo este otro capitulo. Por favor síganme mandando reviews

Una llamada inesperada

El día es soleado y aparenta felicidad. ¡Que contraste tan asombroso con lo que estoy viviendo!

La carta de Sam aun ronda en mis pensamientos, es como la sombra que oscurece mi universo, aquella que esta destruyendo la falsa felicidad de mi matrimonio.

:-Danny, cariño,¿me ayudas?...¿Danny?

:-eh… ¿dijiste algo?

:-que si me ayudas. Esto es muy pesado

Al acercarme para ayudarla a descargar las compras, la misma pregunta que me persiguió durante toda la noche apareció nuevamente en mi mente: ¿Por qué?

No es que yo nunca me haya fijado en Valerie en el pasado, es solo que si en esa época alguien me hubiese dicho que terminaría casado con ella, hubiese tachado al tipo como demente.

Siento algo muy especial por Valerie, pero nada comparado con lo que me hace sentir el simple recuerdo de Sam.

Me gustaría verla, tenerla cerca, poder regresar el tiempo y decirle que…

:-Danny,¿me estas escuchando?

:-este…no, lo siento…estaba algo distraído.

:-te decía que seria bueno que hagamos un viaje, algo para relajarnos

:-¿un viaje?, ¿y adonde lo tenias pensado?

El rostro de Valerie toma un matiz apasionado mientras piensa en los miles de lugares que le gustaría visitar.

:-que te parece Paris. Esta hermoso en esta época del año.

Por mi parte suspiro. La idea no me apasiona tanto como a ella, pero quiero darle gusto, remediar de cierta forma el daño que le estoy causando al no quererla como se merece.

:-de acuerdo Valerie, vamos a Paris.

:-¡en serio!, es perfecto cariño, voy a preparar las maletas.

:-espera un momento, ¿tú te referías…ahora?

El semblante de Valerie decayó un poco confirmando mi suposición. Ella de verdad quería irse ahora.

En fin, de todos modos si necesito unas vacaciones, distraerme un poco me hará bien. Los fantasmas de esta zona pueden esperar.

:-esta bien Valerie, ve y prepara las maletas yo iré a comprar los tickets de avión.

:-lo haré enseguida cariño.

En cuanto Valerie deja la habitación intento buscar las llaves de mi auto. Perfecto!!!, puedo localizar un fantasma a kilómetros de distancia pero no puedo encontrar unas simples llaves.

Cuando al fin las ubico (en realidad estaban en el mismo lugar que las dejo siempre) y después de dejar la sala toda hecha un desastre, el teléfono del buró suena por lo que me apuro a contestar.

:-Hola, buenos días, ¿está Danny?

:-¿Jazz?

:-¿Danny?, no puedo creerlo, casi no reconozco tu voz.

Una suave sonrisa ilumina mi rostro, pese que han pasado tantos años, para Jazz sigo siendo su pequeño hermano menor.

:-Vaya, como que al fin llamas querida hermanita.

:-si tienes razón, pero tienes que entender que con tanto trabajo casi no me queda tiempo para hacer nada. Por cierto, recibiste la carta ¿verdad?

:- si Jazz, la recibí.

:-¿y…?

:-Jazz, no tiene caso hablar de esto. Ella escogió su camino…

:-Danny de verdad lo siento tanto

Imagine claramente la cara de tristeza que mi hermana estaba poniendo en ese instante, para nadie era un secreto que a Jazz le hubiese encantado que Sam y yo terminemos juntos.

:-ya no importa Jazz, ahora lo único que me queda es intentar ser feliz.

Un silencio algo incomodo se produjo en la línea. Claramente Jazz había captado el mensaje del "intentar ser feliz".

:-¿Danny tu…?

:-Por favor hermana, ya no quiero hablar de eso

:-esta bien, pero cuéntame como va tu vida por allá, ¿te dan muchos problemas los fantasmas del área?

:-no, de hecho me aburren un poco. Espero que en París sea más interesante.

:-¿París?

Pude sentir evidentemente una cierta tensión en su vos al pronunciar esa palabra.

:-si. Valerie y yo pensamos en viajar para descansar un poco.

:-¿por cuanto tiempo irán?

:-lo más seguro es que partamos hoy en la noche y supongo que nos quedaremos allá unas cuantas semanas.

:-Danny, si de verdad planeas ser feliz con Valerie, por favor no vayas a ese viaje.

Las palabras de mi hermana sonaban serias, como de quien teme confirmar una grave noticia. No entendía su preocupación, era como si no viniera al caso.

:-¿Jazz que ocurre?

:-….

:-Jazzmine , por favor contéstame. Que puede ser tan grave que no podamos ir a París.

:-Danny…Sam esta en París.


	3. El verdadero motivo del viaje

Hola a todos, espero que me disculpen por demorar tanto, pero he estado media bloqueada (en todos los sentidos). Este es mi nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

El verdadero motivo del viaje

Valerie empezaba a dormirse con el suave arrullo que suele brindar un largo vuelo. Por mi parte estaba muy cansado pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Mi conciencia no me lo permitía.

FLASH BACK

Había quedado paralizado por la declaración de jazz. Mil y una idea cruzaron por mi mente en ese momento mientras cierta sensación se opresión inundaba mi pecho.

:-¿Qué dijiste?

Yo había expresado esto con una voz sumamente apagada, en busca de una explicación, algo que le diera cierta lógica a lo que había escuchado.

:-Danny…

:-Jazz por favor explícate

:-mira Danny, yo en verdad iba a decírtelo pero…

:-Jazz dilo de una buena vez!!!!

Mi hermana soltó un largo y profundo suspiro mientras mis nervios se carcomían pensando en que podría estar haciendo Sam en París.

:- Jazz, por favor explícame, ¿no se suponía que ella esta en Londres estudiando un postgrado?

:- Danny de verdad no quisiera contártelo, pero sé que vas a insistir hasta enterarte de una u otra forma. Sam no viajo a Londres , sino a Paris y no fue a estudiar, ella …ella se va a casar…..Danny…hermanito ¿me escuchaste?, respóndeme Danny

Por más que Jazz pronunciara mi nombre, por muchas veces que me preguntara si estaba bien, no podría responderle. Solo sabía que estaba ahí, sentado con un rictus de sorpresa y dolor en mi rostro. Hubiese no querido escucharlo, no era solo el hecho de que ella iba a casarse, ahora sabía con certeza que intentaba olvidarme a toda costa.

:-Jazz no es cierto, por favor dime que es una broma de mal gusto.

:-Sam no quería que te lo dijera, no quería que pensaras que ella hace esto por despecho o simple venganza. Creo que de verdad lo ama.

:- hermana, tú mejor que nadie sabes que eso no es cierto.

:- Danny déjala ser feliz, déjala intentarlo.

:- tienes razón, pero solo dime porque ella hace esto, por que no quería decírmelo. Déjame entender todo esto Jazz, en serio necesito entenderlo.

:-ya te dije el porque.

:- te conozco hermana, hay algo más por lo que no me comentaron nada, por favor dímelo.

:-no insistas Danny, esa es la verdad.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Porque no puedo creerle, algo en mi interior me dice que algo más esta inmiscuido en este asunto.

Mientras observo a Valerie dormir, no puedo evitar recriminarme por lo que siento, como puedo ser capaz de seguir pensando en Sam teniendo a Valerie a mi lado.

Sin embargo no tendría que preocuparme, es decir París es muy grande. Que posibilidad existe que nos encontremos, aunque la sola idea me aterra.

Mi corazón y mi cabeza están en un desorden total. No puedo organizar mi mente, pero sobre todo no puedo precisar lo que estoy sintiendo. Si el destino decidiera ser cruel conmigo y me pusiera cara a cara con Sam, no sé como reaccionaria, temo que el sentimiento que llevo dentro sea tan fuerte que me impulse a hacer cosas que no debo.

Pero no puedo hacer nada. Solo esperar.

Espero que les haya gustado. Si pudieran dejarme un review me harían muy feliz y si tiene uno u otro consejo para la historia estaré encantada de leerlo.


	4. Inevitable encuentro en la ciudad de Luz

Holas!!!!!!,mil veces perdón, se que me he demorado mucho para publicar este capitulo, pero de verdad casi no he tenido tiempo ni para respirar, de verdad disculpenme mucho, aparte de eso no tengo palabras para agradecerles el apoyo que le han dado a este fic, realmente me animan con sus comentarios. Como no me quiero poner cansona aquí les dejo con el capitulo 4:

INEVITABLE ENCUENTRRO EN LA CIUDAD DE LUZ

Una voz algo fría y aburrida nos daba la bienvenida a París por el altavoz. Valerie mostraba su expectación desde que empezamos a bajar del avión, como si cada segundo en esta ciudad seria maravilloso para nosotros.

:-Danny cariño, tenemos que ir por las maletas, ven vamos

Disimuladamente suspiro en un vago intento de liberar la tensión que me oprime desde la llegada de la carta de Sam. No sirve de mucho, pero al menos Valerie aun no se percata de mi creciente preocupación. Me gusta verla feliz pero no me agrada la idea de ocultarle algo: el hecho de que un encuentro con Sam podría ser inminente.

:- Danny, apresúrate.

:- ya voy.

Valerie suavemente toma mi mano para guiarme a donde se encuentra nuestro equipaje y yo no puedo dejar de sentirme como un miserable. El recuerdo de Sam, nuestras aventuras cuando éramos adolescentes, nuestras promesas e incluso el color de sus ojos vuelven constantemente a mi cabeza, como un recuerdo agradable que me enreda aun más.

Cuando nos subimos al taxi, ni me percate de todas las maravillas que nos mostraba la ciudad de la luz, con mi mirada perdida en la nada, evocaba todos aquellos maravillosos recuerdos de mi adolescencia y en cada uno de ellos aparecía aquella sonrisa hermosa que mi corazón tanto anhelaba.

Para cuando ya reaccione nos encontrábamos en el lobby de u bello hotel y Valerie hablaba con el empleado para la habitación.

:-Danny, me pasas la maleta?

:-ten cariño, aquí tienes.

Con su maravillosa sonrisa me lo agradece mientras acomodaba todo en la habitación.

La vista desde allí era de lo más especial, se podía ver la majestuosa Torre Eifel,

:-Cariño ya termine con todo, que te parece si vamos a pasear ahora.

Sonrio para al aceptar su propuesta y siento como toma mi mano al salir de la habitación. Nuevamente me llena la tranquilidad que me brinda Valerie, la seguridad de tener alguien que me quiera a su lado.

Mas al llegar al lobby algo totalmente impactante hiela mi sangre.

¿Seria posible?, ¿era factible tanta coincidencia?

:-Danny, que ocurre? Estas muy pálido.

:-no, no es nada…no te preocupes.

Sin poder evitar el súbito temblor de mis manos intento tranquilizar a Valerie, frases como "estoy un poco cansado" y "tal vez solo tengo hambre" pudieron, en parte, tranquilizar a una impresionada Valerie, quien preocupada, me propuso quedarnos en el hotel hasta que me sintiera mejor.

:-Valerie no es necesario, ya me siento mejor.

:- ¿seguro?, aun sigues un poco pálido.

:-tal vez un poco de aire fresco me siente bien.

En el momento en que Valerie fue a dejar las llaves, volví mi mirada para confirmar si he enloquecido o no.

Observo claramente la pequeña mesa tras la puerta de vidrio, todo lo que vi desde un principio estaba allí, desde un libro negro hasta una humeante taza de café, todo excepto lo que en ese momento me trastornaba: aquella chica con cabello largo y negro, de ropa oscura no se encontraba ni ahí ni a sus alrededores.

Mi corazón poco a poco fue recobrando su tranquilidad al constatar que realmente no vi a Sam, que tan solo fue una mala jugada de mi mente.

Paris, la ciudad de luz, ¿tendrá la suficiente como para llenarme de paz?, ¿lo suficientemente clara como para aclarar mis propias ideas y poder sobrevivir con armonía?

:-mi cielo mira que hermoso es todo esto.

:-debe serlo, no por nada es la ciudad más inspiradora de todo el mundo.

La vista era maravillosa, la Torre Eiffel nos brindaba la maravilla de apreciar la ciudad desde uno de sus puntos más altos.

Cuando Valerie me propuso que vayamos de compras, le recordé que eso no era de mi total agrado, a lo que respondió algo enojada que mientras ella comprara yo podría terminar de conocer la ciudad si era de mi gusto.

Para no llevarle la contra ni provocar una de sus escenas le tome la palabra y recorrí paso a paso las más importantes avenidas de París.

Para cuando ya estaba por los Campos Elíseos me di cuenta que ya era un poco tarde.

A pocas cuadras del hotel nuevamente la imagen de Sam apareció ante mis ojos, los cuales talle una y otra vez comprobando si no se trataba de otra alucinación, como la del hotel.

Una muchacha con cabello negro, vestida de negro y de ojos violáceos miraba fijamente el atardecer. Mi corazón súbitamente se detuvo por unos segundos para luego latir como nunca lo había hecho, tan fuerte que temí que se me saliera del pecho.

Allí estaba ella en todo su esplendor, tal y como la recordaba con excepción de que ahora tenía el cabello un poco más largo.

Aun no me había visto. Empecé a acercarme poco a poco, con temor, como si pudiera perderla si hacia un mal movimiento.

Cuando la distancia entre los dos casi había desaparecido, un fuerte instinto de ser observada la condujo a regresar el rostro y, con los ojos muy abiertos y asustados, mirarme fijamente, sin duda recordando lo que para ella daba por muerto.

:-¿D-Danny?..¿Que haces aquí?


	5. Mis amigos de la infancia

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!

Mil disculpas por la demora, no dependió de mi, pero en verdad lo lamento.

Aquí les dejo el quinto cap espero que les guste.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia o piedrazo, me dejan un review.

Mis amigos de la infancia

Sus hermosos ojos me miraban con algo de temor, como pensando que había perdido cordura.

No había duda, era ella, más hermosa de lo que recordaba, con su misma preferencia de color en el vestir y esos extraordinarios ojos violetas

Con su mirada me decía todo lo que sentía, sin palabras, con tan solo mirar el brillo de sus ojos entendí el error de haber intentado dejarla atrás.

En su expresión y la mía se denotaba claramente todo el amor acumulado, no dicho, viviendo en la esperanza, intentando sobrevivir al presente, a esta dolorosa situación que enfrentamos por mi culpa.

:-Sam, yo…

En una fracción de segundo ella dio vuelta dispuesta marcharse, a no enfrentar nuestra historia. Yo no podía permitirlo.

Detenerla fue fácil, lograr que me mirara a la cara era casi imposible.

El sentir por un instante que todo volvía a ser como antes.

Ni yo casado ni ella comprometida.

Una ilusión desvanecida en su dolorosa mirada, la cual al enfrentarse a la mía me mostraba claramente el daño que nos hacia todo esto. Cuando pudo articular palabra me pregunto lo que sin duda la tenia desconcertada.

:-que haces aquí…

:-no puedo creer que te encontrara, necesitaba hablar contigo pero jamás pensé poder encontrarte aquí.

:-¿porque?...¿porque viniste, como te enteraste?

De repente el motivo de mi viaje me hizo bajar la cabeza. ¿Cómo decirle que no había venido aquí "exactamente" por ella?

Ella se percato de mi titubeo y por su duro semblante me llevo a pensar que Sam intuía correctamente la razón del mismo.

Si tan solo pudiera borrar los últimos años de mi vida, volver el tiempo, no cometer ese error.

Pero lamentarme no servia de nada, así como aquel vació silencio que se hizo entre nosotros por un breve lapso de tiempo.

Todas mis inquietudes empezaban a brotar desde o mas profundo de mi corazón, el cual me clamaba una respuesta, una razón coherente para entender lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

:-Danny, por favor, deja de torturarme así.

Rabia y dolor acompañaban cada una de sus palabras. Pero esta situación no solo la hería a ella. Todo esto también me dolía, el no poder abrazarla y calmar todas sus dudas, decirle que, aunque no fue mi idea encontrarla aquí, agradecía al cielo que esto pasara, besarla quizás….

Cada idea que bullía de mi mente era más descabellada que la anterior desenfrenando aun más mi corazón, y es que por mas que lo pensara no me cabía en la cabeza que ella ahora amara a alguien mas.

Era cierto, yo no tenía ni el más mínimo derecho a inmiscuirme, ni siquiera a opinar en la decisión que ella había tomado y que la había conducido a esta ciudad.

Sin embargo, preguntas sustituían mis locas ideas ¿realmente existía alguien que la amara como ella realmente se lo merecía?,¿Quién fue capaz de reemplazar ese sentimiento, nuestro sentimiento?, ¿QUIEN ME REEMPLAZO A MI?

Poco a poco nos fuimos tranquilizando, necesitábamos hablar como dos personas civilizadas, ella lo sabía, había muchas dudas que yo quería aclarar, en especial una que surgió en el mismo instante en que a Jazz se le escapó la noticia: ¿Quién?

:- Sam, necesitamos hablar….

Ella asintió levemente, resignándose.

:- se que tenemos que hablar, aunque eso no cambiara nada…. ¿verdad?

Un café, cerca del Museo del Louvre, fue el lugar ideal para nuestra charla.

Después de que una camarera nos tomara la orden, fue ella quien empezó el tenso coloquio.

:-jamás pensé en encontrarte aquí, no después de hacer jurar a Jazz que no te lo diría.

:- perdónala, simplemente se le escapo.

:- pues… ¿de que quieres hablar? Creo que en mi carta fui suficientemente clara.

Renuncie a amarte Danny.

:-no me dijiste que te casabas….

:-¿importa realmente?

Su mirada era triste, melancólica, como la de un ángel esculpido en mármol.

¿alguien que estaba a punto de casarse, estaría así de afligido?

:- si, si importa, porque al parecer no amas a ese sujeto….y a propósito, ¿Quién es?

:-no importa, no lo conoces

:-no lo amas, ¿verdad?

:-Eso dejo de importarme hace mucho tiempo, solo se que es un buen hombre que hará lo que sea para verme feliz.

:-pero tu no lo amas, Sam.

Sam me miro con claras ganas de insultarme, pero se contuvo. Yo sabia que no tenia ningún derecho a decir lo que dije pero ¡ella estaba cometiendo un error!

:-Sam, mírame, no heches a perder tu vida.

Mecánicamente tomo sus cosas y se puso de pie, y mirándome como jamás lo había hecho, mezclando ternura y dolor en sus ojos magenta, me dedico una triste sonrisa antes de pronunciar su despedida:

:-solo estoy intentando ser feliz Danny, como tu debes de serlo con Valerie.

Mientras se marchaba no pude evitar sentirme culpable.

Ella tenía razón, estaba en todo su derecho de querer ser feliz.

Pero yo no quería que Sam sufriera…lo que yo estoy sufriendo. Si, era cierto, yo estimaba mucho a Valerie, pero no la amaba.

Aquel amor que pensaba sentir por ella, aquel me hizo pedirle que se casara conmigo, se desvaneció en el mismo instante en que volví a ver a Sam.

Me basto volver a ver sus ojos para por fin entender la verdad.

Mi corazón seguía siendo de ella.

Todos estos pensamientos me acompañaron en el trayecto desde el café hasta el hotel.

Empezaba a tomar una determinación, tenia que finalmente sincerarme con Valerie, aunque eso nos doliera a ambos.

No podíamos seguir viviendo en una mentira.

Una colisión me saco de mis pensamientos. Al parecer la persona con quien choque iba igual de distraída.

:- lo siento, no quería…

Cuando me fije, aquella persona me miraba sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos como platos y una sonrisa aflorando en su rostro.

:- ¿Danny?

Yo simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba frente a mis ojos

:-¿Tucker?


End file.
